godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Gorosaurus
|weight =8,000 metric tons |forms =Human size |controlled =Kilaaks |relationships =None |allies =Godzilla Mothra Rodan Baragon Minilla Anguirus Kumonga Manda Varan Godzilla Junior King Caesar Jet Jaguar Zilla Titanosaurus Gaira Sanda Kamoebas |enemies =King Ghidorah King Kong Godman Megaguirus Trilopod |createdby =Nobuyuki Yasumaru Ryosaku Takayama |portrayedby =Hiroshi Sekita |firstappearance =King Kong Escapes'' |lastappearance =''Godzilla Island'' |designs =ShodaiGoro |roar = }} Gorosaurus is a dinosaur created by Toho that first appeared in the 1967 Toho film, King Kong Escapes. Name Gorosaurus' name might be derived from the Japanese word "gorogoro," meaning "thunder," and the Greek word saurus, meaning lizard or reptile. Another possible explanation may be that it's an intentionally corrupted form of Gorgosaurus, as both names are extremely similar in both English and Japanese; however, no official word has confirmed the origin of the name. Appearance Gorosaurus is a gray color all over, though in some highlights the color can change from a greenish tint or even a form of teal and blue, and has skin with pronounced scaly bumps. Gorosaurus has a row of triangular plates running down his back, as well as a bipedal stance, strong legs, fairly short arms, and a big head. Like Anguirus, Gorosaurus also sports a spike on the tip of his tail. Roar In King Kong Escapes, much like Baragon, Gorosaurus' roar is also another modified Varan roar but was sped up and altered in pitch. Gorosaurus' roar also utilizes parts of Rodan's screech. In Gorosaurus' protagonistic role in Destroy All Monsters, his roar was slowed down and deepened. Gorosaurus was also given one of Godzilla's roars, during the fight with King Ghidorah. In this film, Gorosaurus also had some other monsters' roars blended into his roar, like Ebirah's screech which can be heard at the beginning of his roar. Gorosaurus also used Varan's unedited roar during the scene where he destroys the Arc de Triomphe. Origins According to the Godzilla Movie Studio Tour, it said in Gorosaurus' bio that he is an abrupt descendant of Allosaurus. This is relevant to Gorosaurus' design, as most dinosaurs from the Allosauridae family have a triangular-shaped head. History Showa Series ''King Kong Escapes '']]Gorosaurus lived on Mondo Island when he attacked Susan Watson and tried to eat her. King Kong attacked him and saved her. Gorosaurus used his Kangaroo Kick multiple times on Kong, but he was defeated when Kong broke his jaw. Destroy All Monsters '']]In 1999, Gorosaurus was living on Monsterland with the other Earth monsters. After the monsters were taken over by the Kilaaks, Gorosaurus was sent to attack Paris, burrowing underneath and destroying the Arc de Triomphe. He was later called back to Mount Fuji to guard the Kilaak transmitter. After he was released from his mind control, he helped Godzilla and the other Earth monsters battle King Ghidorah, damaging the alien dragon's spine after he delivered a Kangaroo Kick to his back. After the destruction of Kilaaks, Gorosaurus and the other Earth monsters returned to Monsterland and lived out their days peacefully. Go! Godman '']] Gorosaurus also appears in the series ''Go! Godman, as a one-time enemy of the eponymous Godman. Gorosaurus appeared in a town and started wandering around, stepping on trees. Godman comes to fight, and the two spar. Godman ends up ripping off Gorosaurus's jaw. The Gorosaurus suit here is in such poor shape that the inner support seems to be deteriorating. It makes Gorosaurus' torso look like its caving in. His jaw also flops open and shut and appears to hang at a very slight angle. ''Godzilla Island '']] Abilities Burrowing Also, in the 1968 film ''Destroy All Monsters, Gorosaurus is shown with the ability to burrow underground. This is the only incident where this ability is shown. Intelligence Gorosaurus' battle against King Ghidorah showed his strategies. While fighting, Godzilla and Anguirus attacked the two outermost heads as a distraction, which Gorosaurus used to sneak behind King Ghidorah; his blind spot. Gorosaurus kicks King Ghidorah down to the ground, where the other kaiju pin him down and finally kill him. Kangaroo Kick ]] Aside from the usual tooth and claw, Gorosaurus has been noted for using a "kangaroo kick" against foes like King Kong and King Ghidorah. This is Gorosaurus' most popular trait. Physical traits Gorosaurus is also known for being just as strong or even stronger than Godzilla when it comes to muscle strength. Video games Godzilla, King of the Monsters Godzilla: Heart-Pounding Monster Island!! Godzilla Movie Studio Tour Godzilla: Trading Battle Godzilla Generations ''Godzilla'' (2014 video game) Comics Godzilla: Rulers of Earth Gorosaurus has seen in a flashback that the Mothra Fairies told Lucy in an attempt to explain the origins of all monsters. Gorosaurus was seen devouring two full-grown dinosaurs, a Tyrannosaurus, and a Spinosaurus, which were about to fight over a downed Triceratops. Before he could eat his meal, Megaguirus attacked him, but the Allosaurus-like monster kicked the dragonfly beast and knocked her out of the sky. Gorosaurus was later seen frozen next to Anguirus. He is also present in the 'Land' monsters section of a cave mural. Later, Gorosaurus battles a horde of Trilopods who invade his home and manages to hold them off. However, he is beaten down, and a Beta Trilopod gains some of his blood, taking on some of the dinosaur's characteristics. Gorosaurus is then subdued, and taken to the Trilopod Hive, where he remains until King Caesar arrives and breaks him and the other monsters out. Gorosaurus assists in the fight with Magita and then travels to the ocean with Godzilla and the others after Magita is defeated. In other languages *Spanish: Gorosaurio *Russian: Горозавр *Chinese: 哥罗龙 (Gē luō lóng) *Portuguese: Gorossauro *Italian: Gorosauro Trivia *Gorosaurus was strangely shown to be burrowing in Paris in ''Destroy All Monsters. This role was originally intended for Baragon, however, the Baragon suit was on loan to Tsuburaya Productions for use in the Ultraman series. Toho instead replaced him with Gorosaurus, having Gorosaurus "borrow" Baragon's burrowing ability. Gorosaurus was even referred to as "Baragon." By the end of the film's production, Baragon's suit was replaced and repaired, but he could only make a short cameo because the filming of scenes was almost over. *Gorosaurus is one of the three Godzilla monsters that have "saurus" in their names. The other two are Titanosaurus and Godzillasaurus. *Gorosaurus' role in King Kong Escapes is similar to the Tyrannosaurus that fought King Kong in the 1933 film. *According to Nobuyuki Yasumaru, the creator of Gorosaurus, Gorosaurus was one of Eiji Tsuburaya's favorite monsters. **Gorosaurus was the first monster Nobuyuki created. He later went on to create suits for Ultraman and Ultra Q. *Originally in the production, King Kong Escapes, suit maker Ryosaku Takayama was assigned in making Gorosaurus, but his concept of the monster was too pure and seemed at most wouldn't best fit Toho's special effects, as implied by Nobuyuki. Nobuyuki decided to create the Gorosaurus suit in his own concept. *Gorosaurus appeared in the poster of All Monsters Attack, but he doesn't appear in the actual film, aside from a brief stock footage appearance. *The Pachimon character dubbed Doilar is taken directly from Gorosaurus' design but altered with two head horns and a toothless mouth. *Although Gorosaurus has some of Ebirah's chirps blended into the beginning of his roar in Destroy All Monsters, it is for some reason not present in his roar in any of the sound effects albums released for the film. *Gorosaurus stands at 35 meters tall and is only slightly taller than King Kong, who stands at 20 meters tall, in King Kong Escapes. Interestingly, in Destroy All Monsters, Gorosaurus appears to be about the same height as Godzilla, who is 50 meters tall. Despite this, the Destroy All Monsters Gorosaurus is officially stated to have the exact same height and weight as the King Kong Escapes version. List of appearances Films *''King Kong Escapes'' *''Destroy All Monsters'' *''All Monsters Attack'' *''Godzilla vs. Gigan'' Television series *''Go! Godman'' *''Godzilla Island'' *''Ultra Q'' Video games *''Godzilla, King of the Monsters'' *''Godzilla: Heart-Pounding Monster Island!!'' *''Godzilla Movie Studio Tour'' *''Godzilla: Trading Battle'' *''Godzilla Generations'' *''Godzilla'' (2014 video game) Comics *''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth'' References External Links *Gorosaurus at King Kong wiki es:Gorosaurus pt-br:Gorossauro Category:King Kong Escapes: Kaiju Category:Destroy All Monsters: Kaiju Category:All Monsters Attack: Kaiju Category:Godzilla vs. Gigan: Kaiju Category:Go! Godman: Kaiju Category:Godzilla Island (series): Kaiju Category:Godzilla (2014 video game): Kaiju Category:Godzilla: Rulers of Earth: Kaiju Category:Dinosaurs Category:Godman Kaiju Category:Toho Company Ltd.: Kaiju Category:Showa era: Kaiju